Souls with in
by PhantomHeero
Summary: This is based on a true story. It also will have upcoming anime characters for the real life people. It's their nicknames that they used to use, but since I didn't really know them in real life, I defined them as looking as their nicknamed characters. Ins


Souls with in.

Written by: (FFC) Kirara

Bio: This is a story, which I will be basing off of a true story. I am putting this as if it really happened as if the main characters met. It happened on the computer, but I am going to make it more realistic, the way I am doing the story is different so if you don't like it. I am sorry.

Chapter one: First sight.

A girl ran through the woods, the branches of tree's scratching her fragile body; from the scratches blood slowly seep down her skin. She moved her arms in front of her, trying to block off the extra sticks hitting her. She smiled slightly having to finally make it out of the woods, but unknowingly had run to a cliff edge. She stopped; her feet making some rocks tumble down the cliff her eyes had a horrified terror. She looked behind herself, her eyes widening in fear, she slowly took a step back, as the ground under her began to crack and crumble, breaking, plunged off the crackling ground and into the pitiless cliff. Behind her; her long silky black hair soon became a black water fall above her. Her arms reaching out to the distant edge, as the wind beat hard against her back.

Her reach out to the sky seemed to loosen, she was giving up hope. She got closer and closer to the ground her eyes became sorrowful, she began to feel depressed, then suddenly she was only a meter from the ground and this was the end for her.

Beep, beep, beep

A girl sprung up from her futon, her alarm clock was going off. The alarm was on a box filled with clothes. It looked like someone just moved in; boxes everywhere, newspapers lying all around the ground. The girl wiped off the sweat that rolled down her forehead.

"Just another dream…"

Girl: I am Kirara; I have black straight hair down to my knees, and bright green eyes. I just had moved to a whole new place because I was having difficulties back home. At my old home my name was Explosion. I also have been seeing weird dreams; I am always falling in them. But before I fall I have a really horrible bad feeling in my heart and I can feel it physically; regardless of that, my dreams won't stop me from making new friends and at least trying to start a new life.

I pulled the blanket off my body, crawling out of the bed; scratching my head. I pulled my hair behind my shoulders, while grabbing my school uniform, and heading towards the bathroom.

A few minutes passed and my alarm clock went off again, I ran out of the bathroom fixing the back of my shoes. I quickly turned off the alarm and picked up my school bag, running out of my apartment and towards school.

I looked around by a stop sign on my street, "Ahh which way is school again." I heard a bell that sounded like it came from the school. "Oh god, extremely late now!" I ran after the sound of the bell.

When I finally made it to the front of the school, everyone was inside, and the teachers had already begun. My eyes narrowed, mad at myself for being late. "My first day and I am already late." I shrugged it off, running inside and down the halls, looking at the door numbers of every class, when I found my class; I slightly opened the door to look in.

Everyone was in their own cliques, Preps, Goths, Freaks, Perverts, Nerds, Unique, and the Otaku's (anime lovers). I looked at the cliques while entering the room, noticing none of the students were even paying attention to the teacher.

The teacher sat in a chair by the chalk board, fast asleep. "I guess I won't need to introduce myself then, good, I didn't want to." I looked around again to see who was in the room. It was really cool to see the cliques even having clans. The cliques also had separate areas in the room for each clique and this room was gigantic.

I dropped my bag at one of the desks and walked to an Anime clique, about 10 people were there, sitting at a desk, and talking to one another. Everyone was talking instead of one, and he was in the far corner.

I nudged my head to the side looking at him, I tried to talk, but suddenly, I was frozen. No one was paying attention to me, to notice my eyes watering, and not in the bad way. They were open to small slits, they were soft, and I couldn't talk.

I didn't know what was happening, I looked around using my eyes as my rest my body stayed still as if paralyzed in one place. I looked back at the boy, my heart beating now, my heart was not a good one either and it was actually feeling warm and good, and not cold and painful. This was odd, I never cared about anyone, not even my self until this happened.

I managed to speak and the only words that came out of my mouth were, "Hi…" Everyone else in the group instead of the boy said Hi back and then continued to talk to one another. The boy looked at me, "…"; he turned back away to only ignore me. I slightly smiled, I didn't care if he was paying attention as long as I had this feeling deep inside I felt good.

I looked at his desk to see his name tag on it, it said '(FFC) Heero Yuy' I blinked, and then noticed how he looked, brown spiky hair, grayish eyes, green tank top, and black shorts. The whole time I was standing there I felt stupid because I couldn't move, and anyone could catch me staring at him.

A girl with short black hair, and blue eyes walked up to me, looking at me, then followed my gaze to Heero, then back at me. "Ah, that is Heero, and I am Shannon. What is your name?" She said while smiling at me.

I suddenly was broken free from being frozen; I immediately looked at the ground my eyes wide, and my face semi blush and semi pale. "Hello?" Shannon said moving her hand back and worth over my eyes. I shook off the expression and looked at Shannon with a warm smile, "My name is Kirara."

She smiled even more, "I think me and you will be good friends." Heero looked at us talking, and glared at me, "…" He turned away.

"That is Heero, he is always like that cruel, and quiet, just like that, just ignore him." Shannon said, looking at Heero.

I nodded, but I didn't listen. The bell rang for school; I turned and looked at it weirdly. "Why is it ringing?" "Oh because you never know when you go home in this school, you never really learn anything here, you just sit around and talk, it's really cool." Shannon grabbed her stuff, and then turned to some of her friends. "Bye Kirara." She ran to her friends, and walked off with them.

I just turned the other direction of the bell, and looked at the ground, my eyes shadowy. Heero got up and walked passed me; my eyes followed him, swearing in my mind that I could see a bright light. I broke my gaze on him, slightly glancing back like a lost puppy, to only find he wasn't there.

The door closed shut loudly; it knocked me back to the physical world. I shook my head and picked up my school bag, and slowly walked out of the class. I walked straight home, thinking already how stupid I was on my first day of school.

When I got home, I took a shower, went to sleep right away, trying to forget about the day.


End file.
